


1.-Fear

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Cage, Fear, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Mention of Death, Remus mention, borrower!roman, human!logan, treat people as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Roman's a borrower waiting to be bought at a pet store, but the man that walks in is the least person Roman wanted to be his new owner
Series: October Prompt List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1.-Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the October stories are short, but I hope you enjoy them anyway :D

Roman was scared, no, scared didn't cover it, he was terrified.

He was currently inside of a pet carrier, on the car of his new owner, since borrowers were discovered, almost two weeks ago, every human has been searching for them at their homes, some kept them, some killed them, and some sent then to a pet store, that last one was Roman’s fate when the humans on the house captured them, he was scared at first, but he became quite relaxed after being some days waiting on the store, that of course, until this morning.

He was on his cage, other borrowers on their own cages around him, all of them waiting for the unavoidable, almost three of then were bought everyday, it was just a matter of time (will they tell your story), Roman had accepted most part of it, as long as the human who'll buy him was nice, he would have food and a safe place to stay, he wouldn't have to worry about borrowing anymore.

But his thoughts changed when the first human of the day entered the store, he had a white coat, a tie and glasses, he also had a little tag on the side of his coat, it said something, but Roman didn't know how to read to know what was it.

Unlike him, the borrower next to him did know how to read, and he froze when he took a look at the tag ”oh no...” he said.

Roman heard him and turned his attention to him ”What's wrong?” He asked him.

”h-h-he's a... he's a scientist” he answered, pale and shaking.

Roman's eyes went wide, a normal human was fine, but a scientist? He would definitely use a borrower for his experiments, who know what was he capable of.

One of the employers pointed the way to the borrowers section for the costumer, he got closer and stopped at Roman's cage, not even looking at him, instead, he got his hand on his pocket and took out some money counting it.

He pointed at Roman's cage, looking at the other borrowers for a moment ”This one, he shall be ideal” he said.

Ideal? For what? Roman ran to the end of the cage, desperately trying to hide without success, there was nothing in the cage that could help him.

He curled in a ball, shaking, feeling fear for the very first time since he arrived to the store, he almost didn't notice when giant fingers scooped him up and placed him in the carrier.

He started breathing heavily as he heard the humans talking outside, not being able to truly hear what they were talking about, the worst scenarios came to his head, god, that was what spending a lot of time with his brother did.

And now here he was, on a car, the human was parking it, and this was it, this was his end, no other thought could run through his mind, and he could only feel fear.


End file.
